


The Touch of Another Empress

by RobotdragonX



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Nipple Licking, Scissoring, Strap-Ons, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 08:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotdragonX/pseuds/RobotdragonX
Summary: Emperor Lelouch Vi Britannia has stepped out, leaving his Empresses, Shirley and Euphemia to enjoy each other's company as the night draws near and temptation takes hold. Mature readers advised.





	The Touch of Another Empress

Another long day, another relaxing bath. Shirley J. Britannia, the now-empress of the Britannian Empire, disrobed herself to get ready for her evening bath. Ruling the empire had brought a lot of challenges, and the day had taken a toll on her. "They just talked and talked!" She huffed. And all about nothing! The trade negotiations had gone over well, all was fine and dandy, and then the EU cabinet began chatting about the work on their homes, their pets, how much money they had...

She sighed, tying her hair into a bun and dipping her toe into the water to make sure it was nice and hot. The one benefit of having a royal chamber with a bath. The bed wasn't far from the bath, which meant plenty of time for sleep and relaxation. Now slipped down to the nude, Shirley began to make her way down to the bath when the door opened and shut. "Oh! Sorry! I hope I'm not bothering you.."

Shirley jumped, waving Euphemia off. "No, no you're fine.” It was a strange, yet not so strange thought to have the other Empress seeing her like this. At first, Shirley had thought that Lelouch only had eyes for her. They had fought the empire and lead the rebellion as a pair of lovers, sneaking in time for dates and kisses while the world around them changed. Then it was revealed to her in that careful, typical Lelouch fashion, that he'd fallen for none other than Princess Euphemia. The two had loved each other since childhood, and only now had the feeling they had simmered into a flame.

"I'm going to be in and out of the bath as soon as I can. How are the talks with Tokyo's reconstruction going?"

Euphemia sighed, letting her sore legs rest on the soft material of her dress. "Oh, they're going alright. Slowly, but surely." She sighed, collapsing all over the bed. Shirley caught of glimpse of her bare, slender legs. "I keep trying to push them to begin, but they keep complaining over the costs! There are lives at stake!" Euphemia sighed. "Those battles were for the greater good, but sometimes it's like the empire my father created doesn't want to repair itself..."

"We'll just have to keep going at it, Euphy. We're in charge of the empire, now." Shirley gasped at the weight of those words. "All three of us.."

Shirley had not rejected the idea. To share Lelouch. Euphemia loved him just the same, and while at first, it felt strange, he did his best to divide his love evenly. Dates, talking, and time spent together. Over time, Euphemia proved to be a very pleasant person to be around. They held the same beliefs and wanted to make a better future for the empire. At times, they'd collaborate and smother Lelouch with a bit more love than he was ready for.

Euphemia was so charming and helpful. And kind. And so beautiful. "We'll do it just fine, Shirley. Lelouch hasn't been slacking on you, has he?"

Shirley shook her head. "Not at all. But all of those conferences he's handled compared to the ones I have is a little embarrassing."

Her wife just laughed. "You're so cute up there though! Stumbling your words and repeating the sentences on your transcript!"

"I-I don't always stumble!" Shirley pouted, walking herself into the water. Euphemia continued to giggle, then stopped for a moment. As she lowered herself into the water, the red-head empress took note of her blue eyes. They quickly darted from her back to the wall.

After all those times she had called out Milly for her perverted comments and touchy behavior...The former princess herself was having trouble averting her gaze.

Shirley began to feel a pounding in her chest, and a tingle through her body. Not long after they had taken the capital, Euphemia and she had become.....Very close. Lelouch was a smart enough man to take notice, and he did not object after catching them in these very chambers.

They were married afterward. All three of them. Husband, wife, and wife to each other. Shirley felt strange...Calling another girl her "Wife," at first. But she loved them both just the same, and she had trouble imagining the workload being heaved onto herself and Lelouch. "Um...Shirley?"

She smiled, letting the flutter in her chest calm for a second. "Wh-what is it Euphy?"

Her princess...Er, wife gulped. "Y-you don't mind if I join you in there, do you?"

"Oh!...Uh, n-no problem." Euphemia put a hand to her chest, "A-alright!" She started walking to the curtain in the corner of the room, next to the bath. Along with this entire suite, a window displayed the lights and cityscape as they twinkled over the room.

She caught her glancing at her wet skin as it shimmered in the light next to her.

All of her life, Shirley had been nervous about..That sort of thing. The thing couples did when it got dark and there was nobody but their hearts and their bodies to mingle with. She'd been a cherry entering the marriage. But one night, Lelouch had kissed her, and she couldn't help herself. The stress of the war with Schneizel at the time and the touch of the man she loved were too much for her to resist. His kisses and his heat rubbing onto her body made her weak and it was then that Euphemia emerged from the shower. Shirley was willing to walk away, too embarrassed to continue when she tripped on her way out.

Without warning, she'd fallen into her soft hair, pressing half-naked against the princess. Their lips brushed like they had when it'd been so secret. She found herself between the two people she loved, her passion scorching from below and into her chest. Euphy was nude, glistening, and absolutely gorgeous. She kissed her, and the princess returned her passion. After getting in the mood with each other, the three locked the room, and her virginity was taken by royal blood.

It was confusing, scary, yet so amazing and wonderful at the same time. Just the thought started to make her a little warm down in.."L-look out!"

A flash of pink hair, and suddenly, Euphemia slipped in! Her wife jumped up and helped her back out of the water. "You didn't hit your head or anything did you!?"

"No, no I'm fine, I think." The red-headed empress checked her over and confirmed that there were no cuts or bruises. "Man, we should have them really install a rubber mat or something. All of this marble and linoleum isn't very secure."

Euphy wiped away the strands of hair clinging to her face. "Ahh, the temperature is just right though."

She leaned back, letting the water warm her body and seep into her pores. Shirley took notice of her breasts, a bit larger than she remembered. They floated and shimmered in the warm light, and they were often the source of Shirley's jealousy. Many times she wished she could grow hers out just a little more, but Lelouch had said they were just fine. Though that was just the opinion of one of her spouses. "Euphemia...I'd hate to ask this.." The princess lifted her head up, some of her hair strands floating in the water around her. "But am I...Plump enough?"

She raised a brow. "What do you..?...Oh..."

The pink empress waded over to her, examining Shirley's chest as she quivered. "T-they say the more you have sex, the larger you get...Or rather, I read that, and you and Lulu and I...You know."

Euphemia shook her head, poking Shirley's left gently. "Ah!"

"I don't think it's so bad. Nice and plump. And I've never heard of such a thing! What kind of health classes did they teach you in school?"

Shirley sighed, shamefully admitting it. "There was something going around...Somebody posted something on a popular message board and I just thought I'd look it up and...It's stupid. Never mind." Euphemia was already focused on something else though. She was staring at Shirley, but their eyes weren't locked. Instead, those light blue jewels were transfixed on something just below...

The princess was looking her over. Peering over the droplets of water on her bare skin, noticing the muscles beneath her soft body, and thinking back to that night. How they shook and moaned and how hot it felt in the dark. "Ah-ah! Forgive me, I just thought you had something on your lip." Shirley's soft, warm, wet lips. Her tongue.

The pink-haired empress sat next to her again, letting the water try to soothe her. Once again, they tried to sit together and focus on the water or the sky outside...but Euphemia drew herself back to Shirley. Before she realized it, she was leaning in. Her nude body rubbing against Shirley beneath the veil of shimmering water.

The two girls felt a different heat begin to rise from within. Shirley could no longer control it. Having Euphemia right here again was driving her crazy, and she just looked so amazing with her wet hair and the flowery scent invading her nose as her breath deepened and respiration increased. She tried her best to hold it back, but just then...Euphemia turned to her, leaning in close. Their noses were almost touching.

"Shirley....you don't mind, do you?" She shook her head. Instinct acting before reason. Euphemia leaned in, and their lips met. She tasted her glossy lipstick, and quickly their tongues rolled over each other.

Euphy let out a soft gasp as Shirley took her in her arms. The swimmer held her close and took in every bit of her kiss, and shaking as their breasts squeezed the water between them. The water around them did little to cool them as they went, Shirley eventually pressing her up against the wall as her mouth continued to lock with her. Reluctantly, the princess tugged away, and the two girls parted. Both were gasping in arousal and shortness of breath. The former princess took note of the breasts she'd just observed a moment earlier...

"Do you want me too...?" At this point, their heaving breaths did little to hide their lust. Shirley felt the soft metal of the two wedding rings around her finger.

Shaking, she spat out her words. "Y-yes..Please..." Euphemia leaned in, giving her a peck on the lips, then softly licking her cheek...Her neck. Their fingers entwined as the girls pulled close. This was her first time alone with such intimacy, and she was trying to do the things she'd read about in those novels Cornelia would scold her for reading. Hopefully, this worked on girls too.

Shirley could feel the soft, wet skin of her lover as her tongue slid across its surface. The collarbone, then the top of her breast. Euphemia could hardly control her shaking as she drew closer to her goal. Her wife let out a couple of mewls of excitement, and then an alarmed gasp as the princess's glossy lips slid over her left nipple. “Ah-AH! P-princess!"

She watched as this beautiful woman took the tip of her chest in full, the more greedy her tongue became, Shirley, felt a rush rising and trickling down from the princess's lips and into her core. Euphy kept suckling and flickering her tongue over her, remembering the maiden in a romance novel as the runaway adventurer shared one last night with her. The feeling sounded so amazing that she would often please herself to it one rare nights that she was alone. She wanted her to feel like her very own maiden, to feel the same joy that that woman did.

The rush kept building, burning inside of Shirley as she floated against the wall. Her hands pressed against the marble as the princess pursued her. "oh my... oh...AH!"

A surge shot through Shirley, taking her by surprise and sharpening her breath as it hit her in rhythmic intervals, her breaths pressing her boob against the other empress's mouth. Euphemia soon parted her mouth from her nipple, giving it a last lick from her tongue as a stream of drool followed her mouth. "Did you like it?"

Shirley wiped the small tears that had formed in her eyes, still catching some of her breath. "I..I loved it.."

"Oh, wonderful!" Euphy blushed giggling a little to relieve some tension. Still, she wanted more. The swimmer tried to move in again, and see if they could just wing it from there, but Euphemia backed away. "What's the matter?" Perhaps she felt like she was betraying Lelouch...

"I...I have something I wanted to try. Just the two of us, unless Lelouch wants to try.." She blushed, looking away from Shirley. "It's a little embarrassing."

Shirley put a hand on her shoulder, "We won't judge you, Euphemia. You like what you like!" Her blue eyes lit up a little more, and she shifted in the water.

"I'll be back in a minute!" She crawled out of the water, walking over to over of the cabinets beneath their massive bed. On the far left side, there were three locked ones that each of them kept. Shirley watched, still shivering a little for what had occurred and what was to come.

"I had to buy it in secret, and on a trip with Cornelia. She would freak if she found something like this.." Needless to say, the older sister wasn't amused about attending a three-way marriage. It was one of the reasons they were still the talk of the empire even five months later. "H-here it is!" Euphemia pulled out a sort of buckle or belt or….

Then she saw it. A see-through, jelly molded tip pointing erect out of the front of the strap, the silicone shining in the light of the chambers. A strap-on. One end curving up and positioned to please the user, and a long, thick tip emerging from it.

"I......Hope you don't mind..." Euphemia flushed. Once again, Shirley shook her head and even helped her put it on. Once everything was set, they went back into the bath. They agreed that the water would perhaps make things a little more soothing.

Euphy shook at the feeling on her end, part of the strap-on already playing with her clit each time it jiggled and rubbed against her. And so, Shirley breathed deeply, trying to relax as she leaned on the linoleum in front of her. Half of her wet, plump ass peeped out of the water, dripping in the steam as Euphemia stood in front of it. In a moment, this purple tip would be inside of her warm, moist, utterly gorgeous body. "Wow...Now that I'm about to do it, I just don't know what to think.."

Shirley turned around, droplets falling off of the bun in her hair. "We'll be fine. It's not like you're going to make me pregnant or anything!"

The girls both laughed at the notion. It was something they joked about a few times after that particular night. Shirley leaned up, letting the dildo brush against her hindquarters as she turned and kissed Euphy again. "Just...Be careful, alright?" Euphemia nodded, and her wife assumed her position once again, her back glistening in the light.

Her fingers brushed beneath the water and reached around down there to feel for the proper spot. She found that soft slit and heard the redhead sharpen her breath as her fingers stroked it. "Here goes nothing!"

Carefully, Euphemia kept track of the dildo from her view above the water. She watched as she pressed forward, making the purple shaft slowly disappear inside the former schoolgirl, and filling the room with her soft yelps, followed by aroused gasping. And so, Euphemia began to buck her hips, and the moment she did, her face shot up to the ceiling and she moaned as well. It'd been so terribly long since she'd been satisfied, and Shirley's milk had made her so desperately horny.

"Oh..Oh yeah," Shirley rasped, relaxing more and letting the silicone slide in and out of her. The water kicked up and splashed the faster Euphemia went. Soon, her gasps matched the princess's, soft moaning.

"O-Oh!..Oh..." She breathed, trying not to lose herself in this incredible feeling. Her pussy throbbed and pounded as her end rubbed and teased her. It was maddening to be pleasing the nude goddess in front of her while being played with herself. The dildo kept thrusting faster, kicking up more water and causing Shirley to start melting before her. For the first minute, she'd been so composed and took each thrust with a soft breath.

But now, Euphemia had gone a little deeper, and her body welcomed it more and more. "Oh...Oh Euphemia!" She whined, her fingers only able to press against the marble in front of her. Her breasts and nipples rubbed over the front in front of her, and soon, she'd been completely laid out, only focusing on taking in the astounding pleasure building in her while her lover was having trouble keeping stable breath. Euphemia held onto Shirley's hips, though that did little to ease the throbbing and the sensation. Her end had gone deeper as well, and soon the two empresses filled the chambers with their cries.

"Sh-Shirley! O-OH SHIRLEY!" The princess cried, no longer able to control herself. Shirley had pressed up her arms to support herself, nipples erect as she realized this was it. Deeper and faster, slippery and shaky. Euphemia caved first. She let out a graceful cry as her orgasm overtook her. The sensation caused her to buck forward a little too far. That didn't stop her thrusts however, as the pleasure was too much for her to just cease. Euphy shook them out, and in turn, sent Shirley into euphoria all-so-suddenly.

"Ah!-AH! AH!! EU-EUPHEMIA!" She cried, the water splashing around them as she came. The thrusts pressed her forward against the floor in front of her, and she let the surprising stamina of the princess cause her to nearly pass out. She convulsed and melted onto the floor, while the princess finished herself off

Once again, the princess had to move aside a series of messy hair strands as she breathed. "Th-that...That...wow..." Once they were completely sure their pleasure had ceased, Euphemia was given permission to remove the dildo. As soon as the strap-on had left both of their bodies, both felt a certain emptiness, having been connected through the pleasures silicon could offer.

The pink-haired Empress threw the device onto the bed, and the two nude girls collapsed onto its velvet sheets, rasping as they recovered. "Maybe next time I can try?"

Euphy smiled. "S-sure!" The thought of a strong swimmer like her using those legs already made her feel so…

Shirley's green eyes were locked on hers, both of them dripping wet and breathing heavily after their time in the bath. Just then, she reached up over them and pulled the device to her.

"What are you.."

The former school girl winked and found the end that had pleased Euphy. She slipped the tip, then part of the shaft into her mouth and tasted whatever might be left. "Heh...Still a little fresh." Euphemia thought that had been the end of it, but at that moment, her eyes wandered back to Shirley's body. So well-toned from her swimming practice at Ashford, yet modest enough to be slender and plump in all the right places.

"Well, I guess if that's all, we can watch a movie if you want. Lulu and I do it all the time when you're away."

"Oh..yeah...I guess." Just then, Shirley undid the bun in her hair. Brilliant, fiery strands of hair flared out into the light, and it's scent exploded into the air as she took her in. "Wait!" She grasped the upper arm of her fellow empress, and Shirley flinched. Before she could say anything, Euphemia had picked up the strap-on herself. Her delicate tongue tasted the remaining juices left on the receiving end of the dildo, looking upon the maiden she was tasting.

"D-delicious!" She winked trying to be just as sexy. The girls both giggled, humored by each other’s attempts at flirting. Once they were done, Euphemia found herself pulled to the sheets by Shirley. Once again, they kissed, both so desperate to get rid of their thirst. Shirley herself couldn't figure out what was going on. Normally she'd be done after just a couple, but every now and then she had days where a vibrator or a couple of fingers couldn't get rid of it.

After a few moments of tasting each other and rubbing against each other, Shirley felt her cheeks go red. "Do you..Wanna go a little longer?" Shirley wasn’t quite so sure how her wife felt, and didn’t want to seem like a sex fiend so early in their marriage.

Euphemia gasped, nodding her head as those elegant hair strands clung to her skin. "What do you want to do?" The strap on was right there, and there was plenty of space on the bed.

Shirley slid a strand of hair behind her ear. "Actually...There's something else I wanted to try with you."

She pulled back from her and lied down on her back. Carefully, Shirley spread her legs and looked over to Euphemia, matching her crotch with the former princess. "You ever heard of..' Scissoring?'"

Euphy shrugged, understanding what Shirley wanted to do as she slid her right leg beneath her left and her left over Shirley's right. "Sort of..I've seen old paintings in some of the archives. I believe the Japanese used to make those sorts of pictures in their art too.." Her romance novels had always been about men and women, so she figured a time like this would come once she realized her feelings for Shirley.

"Alright...Ar-are you read-AH!" They both gasped in unison. Already, the lips below their waists were so moist and leaving droplets on the bedding. They pressed against each other and squeezed their sensual breaths out like a sponge. Without warning, Shirley bucked her hips into Euphy's. They both gasped, the tingling, wet sensation between their bodies making their hearts flutter and their loins tense up. They did as much as they could to please the other as their open privates rubbed and welcomed each other in an exchange of fluids.

Euphemia gripped the bedsheets, breathing hard out of her nose as this beautiful girl rubbed her into an unending joy she feared she might not ever return from. Shirley could only hold herself back so long, seeing the glistening on the princess's chest rolling down over her healthy, plump stomach and into their mixing genitalia.

They rubbed faster and faster, yearning for each other until Euphemia let our a sharp breath, then a whimper as a small stream of girl-cum trickled onto the sheets beneath them. Shirley came afterwards, rubbing her nipple between her fingers as she let out a few hard thrusts into the princess as she stared up into the lights above them, taking in the deeds they had done together. Never in her younger life would she think she'd ever do this with another girl, but tonight she craved it so relentlessly.

Shirley slid away from Euphemia, letting the wetness below simmer down as she sat criss-cross. "So...Did that do it?" Euphemia pressed forward, their lips meeting and tasting each other once again. Her very own empress in these chambers all to themselves. Such a thought was so amazing and fantastical that she felt another tingle in her nether regions.

"Just...One more time.." She repeated her actions in the bath. Her tongue gave Shirley's lips a last flick before she tasted the same spots on her neck, collarbone, and chest. Euphemia could feel her tense up as she passed the nipple, but she resisted and only gave it a passing lick as it rubbed over her lips. Her goal was much farther down this time.

"I-I see...AH!" The swimmer shook, already wet once more as the princess brought her head down. Shirley placed her hand on her wife's head and slid her fingers between their strands as her lower chest and stomach was probed by the aroused goddess in front of her. She knew what was coming, and spread her legs to make it a little easier. Euphemia took her mouth off only to reposition herself to a proper spot. Before she continued her work, she leaned up and gave Shirley another peck on the lips before her tongue returned to lower itself beneath her belly button. Those fingers returned to their spot in her hair, this time gripping her scalp and strands as she made her way over the soft bush of pubic hair.

Shirley leaned back, letting her left arm support her as she looked up to the ceiling and let it happen. They had done this with Lelouch as company, and now they could enjoy it just for themselves. She saw her own nipples sharpen as the first lick slid across her clitoris, sending a hot tingle up into her body. A loud exhale escaped Shirley's nostrils, just before she tensed up as that feeling was followed by dozens more. She was teasing the lips and then sliding over her in an upwards motion.

Euphemia found herself getting greedier by the stroke of her tongue. Some girls had more control and would tease their lovers a little longer, but the nectar rolling over her tongue was so sweet as if no time had passed! Her diet of fruits and vegetables before her training sessions only made it harder for the pink angel to stop. Shirley felt herself on the verge. That joyous feeling was creeping up on her again, seeping up into her in waves wafted by a mouth that only slid deeper into her. Just then, a thought crossed her mind. "S-stop, stop!"

Euphemia kept going for a second, and then let a sigh escape her as she pulled away and looked up at her like a dog having its treat taken from it. "I'm not hurting you, am I? I'm so sorry.." Shirley shook her head. If anything, the dildo hurt a little bit, but we know how that turned out.

"I want both of us to try it.." She blurted out. Wonderful as this sex thing was, she was still getting used to saying what she wanted, especially with another girl. Shirley did her best to make a symbol with her fingers indication the type of position she wanted to try. Sophie, her former roommate, had a bit of a crude sense of humor and mentioned it to Shirley in passing, saying how good it was before getting a pillow in the face from her.

Now here she was, wishing she'd taken more advice. They went over the position, as while they were both so excited to try it out, there was an underlying worry that they would mess this one up and the same pleasure they'd been so lucky with up until now would be narrowly missed. Luckily for them, Shirley was able to do a quick search on her phone and managed to get the position from a sexual health site that bombarded her with advertisements that caused her a lot of curiosity and disgust in the days to come.

They moved in. Stomachs rubbing over each other. Breasts below each other's belly buttons and their warms bodies dripped and pressed together. Euphemia on the bottom, her pink hair splayed out around her. Shirley on top. Her own red hair dangled over her wife's legs and clung to her thighs as her goal rested in front of her face, emanating heat over the swimmer’s eager lips. Euphemia lied down, looking up as Shirley's flavor trickled over her lips, teasing and urging her to finish what she started. "I'm ready when you are, Euphy."

"Right!"

They lied there, sharp breaths as they waited in anticipation before Euphemia felt her tongue slip inside of her and tickle the lips of her pussy. "mMM!" She breathed, biting her tongue as the physical effects of her lust caught up with her once again.

Euphemia took her mind off of it briefly to match her lips with Shirley's "other lips." Her mouth covered her pussy and she slid her tongue quickly this time. She needed to make up for lost time and make her wife cum if only once more. Shirley pressed her mouth in further, seeing the returning pleasure as a challenge, a competition to send each other to heaven if only for a brief, glorious moment. She gripped the girl's thighs, barely able to stall the work her tongue was putting on her vagina.

They pressed and devoured each other more and more, sliding and rubbing over one another as the girls sought to become one, to bind each other in a single form of euphoria that would gush forth that heavenly, hot, milky fluid. They grew moist on each other, eventually using fingers to rub each other's clitoris. Hot breath escaped their nostrils to allow them to do the maximum amount of effort with their mouths.

As intense pain comes in life, so does intense joy. That terrible, despairing agony that you won't ever live again in this life without feeling the pain you're feeling in the moment. This had become the opposite of that. Their chests fluttered and pulsed one final time that evening, as despite having so quickly come and gone from that state, the empresses feared that they would enter the feeling of an unending joy they could never return from. That did little to stop their wet, sticky fingers and the lashes of their tongues. It was creeping, crawling, yanking, rising and rising and rising UNTIL-

Shirley gave the thighs a tight squeeze as that final lick felt like an invisible shockwave. A sword slicing her body in two and sending her to paradise as she dripped over the princess. She hardly made a noise, continuing to lick and letting the feeling wash over her. She quivered and shook against the princess's body. Euphemia then came with her, Shirley's orgasmic joy making those thighs she gripped shake and those licks a little less aggressive as her body rattled and convulsed.

They took a moment to finish lapping up each other's taste before they both let out a final shake and Shirley fell to her wife's side.

Both of them were wet, hot, and catching their breath. Half-awake from the experience, Shirley got up and fell onto the sheets next to the pink-haired angel. "That was incredible, Euphemia...I don't know what to say.."

"Hah, says you...I thought I was going to pass out," The princess huffed behind messy strands of hair, a leftover from the last thirty or so minutes of love-making they'd done. "Perhaps we should wait until Lelouch returns..I'm sure he'll want to relax a little with all the work he's been doing overseas," Euphemia sat up, rubbing her head and thinking about the mess they'd made all over the bed. There would be staff to clean up after them tomorrow, she supposed.

Shirley thought of the joy they'd shared tonight, and her eyes twinkled at the thought of another session with the man and woman she loved in the same bed. Her beautiful prince and princess joining her in sensual bliss. "He should be coming back in a couple days..I can't wait!" She smiled. The two women washed up, laid down, and fell asleep as soon as the lights went down, tuckered out from all of their “exercise”. Soon their husband would arrive, and they could enjoy three-way marital bliss above Pendragon at its fullest.


End file.
